


Unwanted protection

by MeganH16



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, No Smut, One Shot, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mister J argues about you going to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted protection

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't checked for mistakes yet, sorryv

"Frost piss off your not coming to school with me" you tell him in your comically British accent. You think that's one of the things that drew J to you, you English accent was so different in Gotham. You knew your body was another reason he liked you, all curves in all the right places with porcelain skin covered in tattoos. But it was your spitfire personality that finally persuaded him to let Harley keep you. Harley liked to pretend you were her little toy, her doll but you both knew that it was J that owned the both of you, he was in charge. 

J allowed you to go to school, the whole reason you moved to America in the first place, but after 2 weeks his paranoia took over and ordered that Frost accompany you to all of your lectures. After one day you decided he wasn't so here you were now trying to get Frost to just leave you alone. "He is going with you doll" you hear J say from your door. Great now Frost definitely won't leave, unless you convince J that you don't need him. 

"But Mister J I don't need him. I'm not in danger at school, no one even knows I exist. When he's there everyone stares at me. Pretty please don't make me take him" you say in your sweetest voice with a sweet smiles and big, begging eyes. 

"Oh but doll I want people to know who you are, I want everyone to know that you are mine and if any one dares come near you they'll have me to answer to." he says condescendingly.

"I don't want him there so he not fucking coming." you snap dropping your sweet act, you didn't like not getting your own way. His mouth lift up into a smirk and he walk over and grabs your shoulders looking into your eyes. 

"You don't have a choice doll, you'll do as I say" he says calmly and it just makes you angrier. 

"No" you grind out "I'll fucking kill the prick if I have to, he's not coming with me and that's it" you shout thinking the threat will actually affect J. You pull yourself away from him and grab your bags meaning to storm out past him but he grabs your arm and pulls you back to him 

" Y/N, Y/N, Y/N I've told you to keep that temper in check with me, you better watch your mouth before you get hurt little doll." he says squeezing your arm until he knows he's left a bruise. "Now stop being difficult and let Frost take you to school".

"If my only option is to go with Frost then I won't go at all" you say like a petulant teen in a last ditch attempt to change J's mind.

"Well that's even better doll, I'm glad you finally agree with me" he says with glee " Frost call the college and tell them Y/N won't be attending any more." J say before walking out the room. 

You turn to Frost and give him a glare as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. "You fucking dare call my school and I'll cut you tongue out" you say deadly serious "Now let's go I'm late for school because of you" you storm out of the room and down to the garage with Frost trailing behind you.


End file.
